This invention relates to the reaction and recovery of products in a hydrogen fluoride (HF) catalyzed alkylation. In one of its aspects, this invention relates to the contact of isoparaffin with olefin in the presence of HF catalyst to produce alkylate product. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to the supplying of energy for the separation of the reaction products of an alkylation process.
Various schemes have been proposed to maximize the efficiency of energy use in the separation of the components of the effluent from various chemical reactions. Some reactions, such as the contact of isoparaffin with olefin in the presence of an HF catalyst to produce an alkylate product, produce an effluent that contains a variety of components that can be profitably separated as salable product or for recycle into the reaction process. Since the reaction effluent also contains impurities that can be harmful to the salability of the product or to the efficiency of the reaction, the removal of these impurities also becomes an important factor to consider in the treatment of the reaction effluent. Effluent treatment is, therefore, a multi-faceted problem that lends itself to a variety of solutions.
In the present invention use is made of multiple flashing, condensing, and indirect contact of the bottoms stream and overhead stream from the fractionation of the reactor effluent hydrocarbon phase from an alkylation zone to effect economies of energy use in the process.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for separating isoparaffin from the hydrocarbon phase in an alkylation reactor effluent which results in economies both in equipment and energy usage. It is another object of the invention to provide a system for flashing, condensing, and indirectly contacting material from the bottoms and overhead streams from a fractionator to effect economies in the process. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for treating the overhead stream from a fractionator containing paraffin, HF, isoparaffin, and organic fluoride impurities so that the organic impurities are removed.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.